To Live, To Die
by The Raven of Dark Moon Death
Summary: The kickstarter story for the Fanfiction Anti-Bulling Movement. Dipper and Mabel's parents died in an arson while they were in Gravity Falls, so they are stuck there. They have even greater threats to deal with now. T for suicide, domestic violence, drugs, blood, and use of weapons. The Anti-Bulling Movement, help ui fight back.
1. The Begining

**Hello, this is the kickstarter for my Fanfiction Anti-Bulling movement, this story is based on my first hand experience with bulling and how it's a wonder I'm alive. The twins, Pacifica and her friends are all 16 like Wendy in this story. If you want to join the movement, PM me or spread the word. I own nothing...**

Dipper walked down the halls of the Gravity Falls highschool, his parents died in an arson when he and Mabel were out there and were stuck there. The two thought they might have it better there, like they belonged there. It never worked out as they would've ever thought. Dipper reached his locker, he began to unlock it when he was hit in the back of the head. He winced and put his hand over where it hit, until he was hit again, this time was whirled around to face Robbie and his gang,

"Please, just leave me alone this time!" Dipper cried. Robbie shook his head, smirking. Wendy stood next to Mabel, watching with fear in their eyes. Wendy sighed,

"It-it just never gets better.." She placed a hand on Mabel's shoulder, "Let's just keep hoping it does.." One of Robbie's partners in crime, Jonathan was his name, grinned as he punched Dipper square in the stomach. Dipper wanted to go unconscious, but the pain wouldn't let him. Jonathan and the other one, Nathan, pulled Dipper back to his feet, twisting his skin. He shrieked with pain. Robbie pulled out a Sharpie and wrote 'FAG' on his head with large letters. He then grabbed Dipper's shoulders and threw him to the floor and left. Dipper pushed himself off the ground, coughing. Robbie laughed

"Go kill yourself homo." Mabel picked up his backpack and handed it to him, he ripped it out of her hands and stormed off the the men's room where he threw the bag at the wall. He went to the sinks where he tried to wash away the marker from his forehead, but it wouldn't come off. He slumped against the wall. Mabel received an anonymous text, reading

'Hey, I'm having an awesome party tonight. You are invited. -Pacifiica' Pacifica hasn't had any issues with Mabel. So that night at the Mystery Shack, Mabel passed by the hidden room where the wax figures were found, Dipper had to stay in there since there were no other rooms. She heard Dipper writing in his composition notebook, as always, furiously. Mabel got dressed in a white tank top with boot cut jeans and her black shoes. Just before going out she put on a purple pull over sweater. She walked out towards Northwest Manor, once inside she saw two girls talking about Edward or Jacob, Mabel was suprised people are still hanging onto that question. Pacifica sneered,

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Another girl added, "And what the hell is she wearing?" Pacifica walked up to Mabel, "What are you doing here?" Mabel was in a confused state,

"B-but you.."

"And look at yourself, this is a party, not my grandma's birthday!"

"You said I was invited.."

"And I didn't think you were stupid enough to belive me!" she pushed Mabel. The now seperated girls who were just talking earlier were separated, staring at the scene. "Now run on home before I really start something." Mabel oblidged and ran out the door, hearing the laughter as she left. She ran until she tripped over a root, faceplanting into the soil, bumping her head into a tree. She tried to unhook her pantleg from the root before Pacifica could find her. No sooner did she arrive. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Mabel's exausted face after desperately trying to unhook her pantleg. Then her posse and herself surrounded Mabel, who looked up at them fearfully.


	2. The Second Day

**I'm back guys, what's up? It's my birthday on the eleventh, yay... I'm not always having a happy birthday. But I'll try just for you bros!**

Mabel walked in the door, Stan slept in the couch in the living room in front of the television, which had gone into static, for the program had ended. Mable quietly hurried up the stairs and cried. She was missing an entire sleeve and her jeans were torn. She walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky, she turned to face the clock, 12:46 a.m. Mabel sighed as she collapsed on her bed. She began to drift of the sleep when her phone vibrated, she checked it, a text from Wendy,

'You might wanna see this..' there was an image attached. Pacifica photoshopped the picture, Mabel clasped her hand over her mouth as she scanned the image. Makeup was caked onto her, the word 'Slut' and 'Whore' were written on her forehead and breasts. Along the top was written, '

If you're looking for a good time, call Mabel at: 560-876-958' Mabel threw her phone across the room and fell back onto her bed. That morning, at school, Dipper and Mabel were checking their E-mails and Facebooks. Mabel had sunglasses on. Mabel's inbox was completely full, all junk about her being a slut and she should kill herself. Wendy sat next to her,

"What's up? You haven't said a thing!" She looked over Mabel's shoulder and immediately shut up. A group of students were gathered around a computer laughing, the image was E-mailed and texted to everyone at the school. Dipper opened the e-mail that had the picture in it,

"What? Who did this?" He could hear Pacifica and Robbie laughing. Mabel looked down at the keyboard. Then the bell rang calling them to class. As they left, Dipper bumped into Nathan, who threw him to the side. Mabel sat down in the classroom, their teacher looked at her,

"You know the rules, no sunglasses.."

"O-oh right, sorry.." She pulled them off, revealing a black eye. "Oh, Mabel, what happenec?"

"This? It was a- a softball accident, I'm fine though!" Wendy turned to Dipper and mouthed

'What?' He shrugged in response. Wendy and Dipper stopped Mabel in the hall,

"Okay, what really happened?" Dipper asked.

"It was Pacifica.."

"Should we go talk to her?"

"Wha- no! It's not your problem! you guys have your own problems, I don't want you guys getting wrapped up in this!" Wendy shrugged,

"But we already are.."

"Wendy just please, stay out of it.." Dipper shook his head,

"You know I'm not!"

"Well, your my brother!" They went to lunch later in peace. Dipper sat next to Mabel and Wendy, Pacifica laughed and began throwing trash and food at the group. Dipper got up,

"Can't you leave us alone for once?!" Pacifica giggled,

"We would, but it's waay to easy!"

"Just cut it out!" Robbie walked up,

"You got a problem?" He grabbed scalding soup off of Dipper's tray and shoved it into Dipper's midsection, he winced as it it burned his skin. Robbie dropped the foam bowl and walked back to his seat, Dipper ran off to the bathroom as Mabel was pelted by trash and food, she eventually took her food and sat next to the trash can. Dipper looked at his scalded skin, he winced as he barely even touched it. Wendy from then on never really hung out with the twins from then, just the countless amounts of witnesses.


	3. A Little Chat

(Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated any stories lately, I have a computer! I've redone ALL the chapters in ALL my stories and I fixed chapter 8 of Mabel's Woods, I realized it was accidentally a copy… So I went in and wrote as short chapter, REALLY short) – (Mabel's POV) –

I sat in my attic bedroom listening to my MP3 player. I wrote in my journal,

'_October 27, Things just got worse, now Pacifica is picking on me. I keep receiving anonymous texts because she put my cell phone number on that stupid picture. I know he has his own problems, but I just Dipper would be there for me more often… I know I told him not to, but whenever girls say something they mean the opposite.'_ My phone rang so I picked it up, Anonymous… I checked it, it said

'_Girl, you're ugly'_ I texted back,

'_Who are you?'_

'_Go kill yourself'_

'_I'm gonna do it' _the text must have been forwarded to Dipper because he came in the door.

"What's this?" he held up his phone.

"I didn't really mean it!"

"You shouldn't even be talking about it!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just remember suicide's wrong and never mention it again!" groaned and fell back onto my bed,

"I get it!" Dipper sighed and closed my door as he left. I sat and began to doodle on the notebook paper kittens and things meant to make me feel better, those things never really helped anymore. I attempted to smile, but I just couldn't, I can't hide my emotions anymore…


	4. Three Emotions In One Day

**Hello, I have seen more sad videos! More inspiration to run the movement! I might've closed it, but I haven't! Anyway, some new stories in the movement are: Eccedentesiast by GravityVanel14 and Peach, Silver, and Red by GravityFallsMD. Check these out, sorry if I didn't mention your's must've slipped my mind, sorry! I wrote this while listening to Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan**

It was a weekend and Mabel sat on her bed, soullessly staring out the attic window. She sighed and went into the kitchen to get breakfast. Dipper wasn't around. I turned to Gruncle Stan,

"Hey, do you know where Dipper is?" I yawned.

"I don't know, he went out earlier though."

"Okay, I'll be up in my room…" She sighed

"Hey, kiddo, why have you two been so quiet?"

"I guess we're still a bit depressed."

"Oh, well better get over it soon; I want the old twins back!" Mabel smiled,

"Will do boss!" She giggled

"That's better!" Mabel smiled and bounced up to the ladder. Stan patted himself on the back, "You're a good man Stanford…" A little while later Dipper came in the front door.

"Hey Stan."

"Hey, Mabel was wondering where you were earlier."

"Okay." Dipper climbed up the ladder to the attic. "Hey Mabel?"

"Oh, hey Dipstick!"

"Haven't heard that in a while."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit happier today, for a specific reason."

"What reason?"

"Some motivation." She giggled.

"Okay, well I talked to the Northwests, Pacifica shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

"What?! There was a reason I told you guys not to get into this!"


	5. Why

**So I'm back, got school starting next week. I have to either pay $3,000 or wait 6 months to a year to get my well needed braces. Stressful days, sorry if this chapter isn't good, as I said, VERY stressful!**

**Dipper's POV**

I stared at Mabel,

"What?"

"Whenever someone intervenes with Pacifica's bullying, she makes it even worse for the other person! Why else would you think Candy and Grenda moved away!? I didn't want anyone else getting hurt!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to-"

"I didn't need any help! I was gonna just let it pass over, but now she'll target you!" She fell face down onto her bed,

"Sorry…" I slowly shut the door behind me as I left. I sighed and went into my room downstairs, it was really quiet. _'Maybe I'll get some sleep for once...' _ I thought as I sat down on my bed. I pulled out my notebook and did as I do every night, sketch and write, sketch and write… That was the only thing that cleared my mind. I looked down at the blue ink on the notebook paper, the same thing was written, the same drawn. I went through three notebooks over the school year so far; all the same thing… I was half-way through this one. I turned the pages and pulled out a red pen and began the normal routine.

**Sorry it's short, I'm bored**


	6. A Friend Gained, A Friend Lost

**I would love to receive more reviews for my stories, it keeps me going, I just wanna know what you think and if you are enjoying the story so please review**

**No one's POV**

Mabel managed to clear her mind of frustration with some sleep, she packed up her bag, grabbed her phone and went to school, Dipper had already left. Mabel opened her locker, she put her stuff in and got out the necessary tools for her first few hours, she spotted the bag of half-empty medications and razor blades, she had tried everything, but she healed quickly and she had an immunity to the dosages of drugs, she took the bag and went out to the dumpster around back and threw it in. She sighed

_'It's gonna change for me, I hope.."_ She went on to her class, the teacher announced the arrival of a new student's arrival. Her name was Billie, she had red curly hair that went below her shoulders, the teacher instructed her to sit in the empty seat next to Mabel.

"Hello." She said, smiling at her,

"Oh.. hi."

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Mabel."

"Pretty name!"

"Really? I usually get made fun of because of it."

"Why? I think it's nice!"

"There's this girl-" The teacher cleared her throat to grab the girls' attention.

"This is History, you have social time in passing period and lunch."

"Oh, sorry." apologized Billie. The teacher turned to her Smart Board and continued class, Wendy and Dipper looked over to the two and turned to each other,

"I've never seen her hold eye contact this long before!" Wendy noted, Dipper nodded.

"Excuse me, must I explain again?"

"No ma'm!"

Later in passing period, Billie caught up to Mabel,

"Hey, you didn't get to finish last hour, who's this girl?"

"Pacifica, she say's it's an old lady's name.."

"I'm named after my grandpa, I'm proud of it! I was given it for a reason!" Mabel smiled,

_'Looks like a new day for Mabel Pines!' _She thought

"So what's your next hour?" Billie asked.

"Biology."

"Oh! Me too!"

_**MEANWHILE**_

Dipper stood at his locked, getting his Geometry textbook from his locker. Pacifica came up behind him,

"Well, if it isn't the little snitch!"

"If there's something wrong with doing what's right.."

"RIGHT?! I GOT GROUNDED! I can't get the new iphone until next month!"

"Serves you right." She growled and stormed off, halfway to his next hour he was stopped by Robbie, Pacifica, Charlotte, Nathan, and Jonathan,

"Now THIS serves YOU right you piece of shit!" Pacifica stomped on his foot, he winced but then Nathan came up behind him,

"You inbred little fag!" **(not really inbred, inbred as an insult)** He was beaten and insulted about being weak and a virgin, pointless crap like that, until the classroom doors started to close, Dipper collapsed to the ground. He pushed himself up and ran to his locker, and snatched up his book bag, he ran into the men's bathroom. This was his only safe zone... He pulled out the notebook from last night in blue ink was written,

_'it will get better'_ Happy images accompanied the many smooth fonts, Dipper smiled recollecting the warm and happy thoughts he had thinking it would get better soon. The font became more jagged over time, the images distorted, soon straight lines took the place of the images. The ink became a red and the lines turned to nooses, the jagged, distorted font now read _'it'll never get better' _Dipper scowled as memories of hatred and pain flooded his mind, clouding it, he lost control.

A student was sent to look for him and this boy, Alex, searched the halls for fifteen minutes, checked the left wing's restrooms, then came to the right wing's and sure enough he found Dipper, hanging by a rope, suspended from the top of a stall. A look of fear, pain, and realization was stuck on his face. He was dead.


	7. No Good Title Idea

**Hi, I have multiple personalities so if my mood changes between conversations, that's the reason. I have depressed, happy, insane, rage, neutral, and heartless. FYI if you wanna chat.**

**No one's POV**

Word began to spread through the school until it reached the main office, soon there was an announcement over the intercom form Mr. Erich,

"All students to the cafeteria, there is an important announcement." Every student and teacher left for the cafeteria, Mabel, Wendy, and Billie stood together with their teacher waiting for Mr. Erich. An office aide came in through the door,

"Uhhhh.. Mr. Erich is on the phone with the cops.. Alex.. he knows what's going on, I don't soo.." The blonde boy with glasses rose to the front of the crowd,

"I don't know how to put this.. but Dipper Pines was found hung from the back stall of the bottom floor restroom.." Gasps echoed through the crowd followed by silence. Mabel began to cry as the silence settled in. Wendy hugged her tightly. "What I've heard is that school will be canceled for the rest of the day," some boys hi-fived just to get dirty glares from teachers. Alex continued on, "There will be a memorial tomorrow that everyone will be expected to attend." Everyone left the room, cops had been called out to the scene. They stopped Mabel, Wendy, and the bullies for question.

"What's goin' on?" asked Nathan. A ginger cop had turned to him,

"Nathan Sherum, I thought I knew that voice. I knew I'd see you'd again."

"Not you again.."

"If you keep getting yourself in trouble, you wouldn't be seeing me!" The other cop came up

"We heard about some involvement with you all. We found Mr. Pines' phone in his pocket, it appears to have some texts from you all. We're gonna need to talk to you all privately." Questioning was carried out and some things were proved and denied. The thing took the rest of the day. Pacifica and Nathan were arrested for manslaughter that very night.

**Sorry this is short, not enough inspiration at the moment**


	8. Memorial

**Hi, last chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the story in your own way!**

Mabel sat next to Wendy in the Shack, Wendy looked down at her.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I could've done something.. I was just scared..." Mabel sighed,, like

"It's okay Wendy.. I-I... just don't know what I'm gonna do.." Stan got a call an hour earlier stating that Robbie was arrested He was caught after skipping school the day Dipper did it. Billie came in the door,

"Come on guys the memorial's about to start, we need to get to school..." Mabel nodded and grabbed the oversized purse from her side and Wendy grabbed a small plastic bag off the nightstand. They all went out into the streets side by side, the cold stinging their faces. It was overcast, not another person on the street. puddles of water dotted the curbs. They reached the front of the school and came in, the memorial was being held in their hallway. The girls stood by the wall as teachers arrived. Hardly anyone was there. Not yet at least. It didn't take long for many others to come. The ones who ignored him, the ones who hated him, and the ones who loved him. They all stood together in their groups along the wall.

Teachers came up and gave a few words about what a great student and role model he was. Talking about the futures he could have had and so on. Mrs. Snow looked even more depressed than the other teachers.

"Dipper was.. my best student. Never hesitating to help someone." Her thick Canadian accent was obvious amongst the silence of the crowd. "He would always brighten my day, made me glad I got this job.. He was genuinely grateful to his teachers.. Me and many other teachers will truly miss the young man." She bowed and placed a memento at the image of the lost student. A red apple was placed next to his signature hat. More students spoke than Mabel would think. When it was Wendy's turn, over thirty kids confessed Dipper was a role model to them or that they were sorry for how they treated him. Wendy placed her memento, her axe, on the table. It was strange they let her bring it in.

"Dipper was like a brother to me, I was scared and backed out of the fight too early. I left him alone.. I wish I could tell him that I'm sorry... I'm sorry.. it's all my fault I didn't stand by you.. It's not just losing a friend.. It's losing family.." She bowed and walked back to her spot crying. Mabel was the last one, obviously, to go. Mabel set a stuffed Ursa Minor on the table as her memento.

"Things we need to realize is what we're doing when we start. One kid bullied another kid gone, it's hard tell what we're starting when we start. Dipper was the one who put his life and dreams on the line for me. I never thanked him or returned the favor.. I miss him.. More than anything... I wish he could be here so I can say thank you.." She looked up at the crowd, "But I do find it weird that when you die everyone starts listening.."

**Thank you for reading, spread the word of this story and the anti-bullying movement. Please give me your feedback on this story. Good morning! And in case I don't see ya' again: good afternoon, good evening, and good night! (if you get that reference you will get a perfect hato carrying a cookie)**


End file.
